militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st Regiment Kentucky Volunteer Infantry
The 21st Kentucky Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 21st Kentucky Infantry was organized at Camp Hobson, near Greensburg, Kentucky and Camp Ward, Kentucky and mustered in for a three year enlistment on December 31, 1861 and January 2, 1862 at Green River Bridge, Kentucky under the command of Colonel Ethelbert Ludlow Dudley. Before the war, most of the regiment's men were members of "The Old Infantry" a state guard unit under the command of Captain Samuel Woodson Price, who would later command the regiment. The regiment was attached to 11th Brigade, 1st Division, Army of the Ohio, to March 1862. 11th Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Ohio, to June 1862. 7th Independent Brigade, Army of the Ohio, to July 1862. 23rd Independent Brigade, Army of the Ohio, to August 1862. 23rd Brigade, 5th Division, Army of the Ohio, to September 1862. 23rd Brigade, 5th Division, II Corps, Army of the Ohio, to November 1862. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, Left Wing, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1863. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, XXI Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to October 1863. Unattached, Army of the Cumberland, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, IV Corps, to June 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, IV Corps, to August 1865. Department of Texas to December 1865. The 21st Kentucky Infantry mustered out of service on December 9, 1865. Detailed service Duty at Green River Bridge, Ky., until March 1862. Moved to Creelsboro; thence to Nashville, Tenn., and duty there until April 1. Moved to Columbia, Tenn., April 1–2; thence march to Shelbyville April 24, and duty there until June 11. Dumont's Expedition to Cumberland Mountain June 11–14. Expedition to Wartrace June 17–19. Moved to Tullahoma July 2, thence to Duck Bridge July 4. March to Louisville, Ky., in pursuit of Bragg August 20-September 19. Pursuit of Bragg into Kentucky October 1–22, Battle of Perryville October 8 (reserve). Nelson's Cross Roads October 18. Pittman's Cross Roads October 19. Reconnaissance on Madison Road October 20. March to Nashville, Tenn., October 22-November 12, and duty there until December 26. Dobbins' Ferry, near Lavergne, December 9. Advance on Murfreesboro December 26–30. Battle of Stones River December 30–31, 1862 and January 1–3, 1863. At Murfreesboro until June. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Liberty Gap June 25–26. Occupation of middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of Cumberland Mountain and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Ringgold, Ga., September 11. Catlett's Gap September 15. At Whitesides during battle of Chickamauga September 19–20. At Chattanooga, until October 1. Action at Anderson's (or Mountain Gap), near Smith's Cross Roads, October 1. Anderson's Cross Roads October 2. Duty in Sequatchie Valley until November 19. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Tunnel Hill, Missionary Ridge, November 24–25. Pursuit to Graysville November 26–27. Chickamauga Station November 26. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 18. At Chattanooga and Shellmound, Tenn., until January 1864. Regiment veteranized January 11, 1864, and veterans on furlough until March 30. Moved to Cleveland, thence to Blue Springs, Tenn., April 26. Atlanta Campaign May to September. Tunnel Hill May 6–7. Demonstrations on Rocky Faced Ridge and Dalton May 8–13. Buzzard's Roost Gap May 8–9. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Near Kingston May 18–19. Near Cassville May 19. Advance on Dallas May 22–25. Operations on Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Burnt Hickory May 25. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Hill June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground, July 4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Jonesboro September 5 and 12. Operations in northern Georgia and northern Alabama against Hood October 1–26. Moved to Nashville, Tenn.; thence to Pulaski, Tenn. Nashville Campaign November–December. Columbia, Duck River, November 24–27. Spring Hill November 29. Battle of Franklin November 30. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Moved to Huntsville, Ala., and duty there until March 1865. Expedition to Bull's Gap and operations in eastern Tennessee March 15-April 22. At Nashville, Tenn., until June. Ordered to New Orleans, La., June 19; thence moved to Texas. Duty at Indianola and Victoria until December. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 218 men during service; 3 officers and 57 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 6 officers and 152 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Ethelbert Ludlow Dudley * Colonel Samuel Woodson Price * Lieutenant Colonel James C. Evans - commanded at the battle of Nashville See also * List of Kentucky Civil War Units * Kentucky in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * External links * [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~kymercer/CivilWar/Union/21inf/ Alphabetical roster of the 21st Kentucky taken from Thomas Speed's Union Regiments of Kentucky] Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Kentucky Union Civil War regiments Category:Kentucky in the American Civil War